haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel Volumes
This is an article listing the light novel volumes in the main story. Volumes Light Novel Volume 1 Release Date: August 25, 2009 #Prologue and Character Introduction is a lot like Clamping #Kodaka Hasegawa #Yozora #Sena Kashiwazaki #The Hunt #Welcome to the World of Galges #Underling #Hasegawa Family Affairs #To the Tainted Sadness #Tales of Momotaro #The Delinquent Samurai Returns to His Mother School #Swimming Pool #Past Light Novel Volume 2 Release Date: November 25, 2009 #(LOL) #Maria Takayama (& Kobato Joining Flag ①) #Rika Shiguma #Rotten #Kodaka's Romance of the Three Kingdoms Talk (& Kobato Joining Flag ②) #Romancing Saga #Comedy King Kodaka (& Kobato Joining Flag ③) #Little Sister #Short Story Relay "Saint☆Aniki" #Karaoke #Consolation Party Light Novel Volume 3 Release Date: March 25, 2010 #Prologue: Farewell #The Feeding of the Little Girl #History #The Silent Phone #Sealing Technique, Release! #Saint VS Vampire #Jaws #Everyone at the Pool #Demon Astaroth's Arrival!! #A Visit to Kashiwazaki's Abode #The Sea #Ghost Stories #Summer Festival #Epilogue: Reunion Light Novel Volume 4 Release Date: July 23, 2010 #Reunion: Part II #The Neighbors Club's Reaction #Summer Homework #The Tower #Service Time (Naked Kashiwazaki Scene Included) #The Homoge Club #Sister #Comparing Answers #Sisters #After Party Light Novel Volume 5 Release Date: November 25, 2010 #A Phone Call With Dad #Amusement Park ~ Invitation Chapter ~ #Amusement Park ~ Black Dragon Chapter ~ #Amusement Park ~ Astaroth Chapter ~ #Amusement Park ~ Vomit Chapter ~ #Hot Springs #A Tale of the Unattached and the Unlucky #Let The Second Semester Begin #Butler #Welcome to the World of Otomege #Time Machine Light Novel Volume 6 Release Date: May 25, 2011 #Exposed #Footsteps of Horror (aka The School Festival) #Maid Cafe #Fortune Telling #The First Time #Birthday #Texts #On The Train #It's A Date No Matter How You Look At It. Seriously, etc. #Birthday Party (With The Neighbors Club) #Birthday Party (With Kobato And Company) Light Novel Volume 7 Release Date: September 22, 2011 #Words Lost in the Wind #A Fourteen-Year-Old Morning #Something He's Known For a Long, Long Time Now #The Third School Festival Discussion #Movie #Aoi Yusa #A Born Princess #Is This a Date? No, It's a Bloodbath Flag. #Childhood Friend #The Second Time #Her Answer #Pegasus Fantasy #My Fiancée and Childhood Friend Are At Each Other's Throats? #The Fall of Yozora Mikazuki #In The Rika Room #Kobato Hasegawa #King Lear Light Novel Volume 8 Release Date: June 25, 2012 #Reflection: Prayers and Shouts #Opening Act #King Lear and The Fool #Turning Their Backs on the Light #Cowardly Pride and Pompous Shame #The Friend-Making Game #Lunar Blade #Dancing Mad #A New Light #Oh Flower, Bloom in her Resilient Heart #The End of the Prologue/The Day Kodaka Hasegawa Became a Protagonist Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai CONNECT Release Date: December 25, 2012 #When It All Began #Riddle #The Wings of Beginning #Two Stars #Supernova #Campanella #Bless #Quelia/Another Beginning #The Day a Demon was Born #Stargazer #Guided by the Light of Her Heart's Shining Moon #To Grab His Hand #CONNECT/The End of the Prologue, The Day Kodaka Hasegawa Became a Protagonist Light Novel Volume 9 Release Date: August 23, 2013 #The Time When I Held Your Hand #Kodaka Hasegawa's Life Counseling #The Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Star System #Dark Knight #Bento #Perch #Nickname #Hero #The Honor of the Dejected Loser #The Neighbor's Club's Saga #The First Wing: Redundant Volume ~ And the Story of the Lonely Man who was Once a Protaganist~ #Both Student Council Members #Complete #Yozora Mikazuki's Family Situation Light Novel Volume 10 Release Date: June 6, 2014 #Reach #Who's the Liar? #Daybreak #Backlight #Black Hawk Down #Orion #Dark Knight Rising #Be My Friend #FANTASISTA Light Novel Volume 11 Release Date: August 25, 2015 #The Nighthawk Star #Father's Return #New Year #Attending School #Valentine #Graduation Ceremony #Promotion (Moving up a grade) #Club Member Recruitment #Mother #Maria's Aunt Flag #Kobato and Maria #Divine Sword Zemi #BBQ #And so, the night ends #Another Conclusion #Chance Meeting of Fate #The Star and the Sun #Smile #Receiving light from the back #The Second Time ~Yukimura and Rika's Situation~ #Once again the light blesses the back of the Jet-Black Witch's little wings #Protagonist #Departing Message #Stuff that's like an Epilogue but more like an Addition but more like a Bolt Trivia * Following the release of volume seven, on October 8, 2011, a limited edition box was released that carried volumes one through seven. Vols. 1 ~ 7 box art (2).png Vols. 1 ~ 7 box art.png Vols. 1 ~ 7 box art (3).png Category:Light novel